Lubi, nie lubi
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Arthur nie lubi Eamesa. Eames nie lubi Arthura. Ale czy na pewno? ArthurEames. Incepcji 10 na 10 nie dałam, ale elektryzuje mnie wcześniej wspomniany pairing jak od dawna żaden.


_Między Arthurem a Eamesem jest chemia. Ta dwójka u Nolana ma się wyraźnie ku sobie i miliony fanek nie mogą się mylić:). Arty Tatarnikovej (_tatarnikova DOT deviantart DOT com_) rozogniły moją wyobraźnię, czego wynikiem jest ten oto fick. Miłego czytania~!^^ Dai_

o0o_  
_

- Możesz uważać, gdzie to kładziesz?

Spojrzałem kątem oka na Arthura i sięgnąłem po odstawioną właśnie na jego zamknięty laptop niemal pustą buteleczkę whisky, którą znalazłem wcześniej w dość przyzwoicie zaopatrzonej hotelowej lodóweczce.

- Mogę – syknąłem. – Wyluzuj.

Przez chwilę na mnie patrzył spod zmarszczonych lekko brwi, po czym wrócił do przeglądanych akt.

Jak ten pieprzony paniczyk mnie wkurzał! Zachowywał się, jakby to właśnie on wymyślił s_avoir-vivre. _Cholerny sztywniak, Pan Żyję Według Zasad i Nie Wierzę w Spontaniczność. Jak go widziałem, wszystko się we mnie gotowało. Kto się tak odstawia na co dzień? Spodnie od garnituru wyprasowane w kancik (tak na serio, to ile czasu torturuje je żelazkiem?), biała jak nowa koszuleczka od Armaniego (tak obstawiam) i szaro-bury krawacik. Guziczki zapięte pod samą szyję. Bogaty narcyzik jak z żurnala. Nic tylko oprawić to cudeńko w ramki i dać tytuł "Dandys XXI wieku". Zawsze odpicowany jak ta lala. Ile ten facecik siedzi przed lustrem?

Dopiłem whisky i odstawiłem buteleczkę obok komputera. Arthur szybko spojrzał, żeby sprawdzić, czy coś nie stoi na jego technologicznym cudeńku od Apple'a. Nie stało, więc znowu skupił się na swojej robocie.

Przesunąłem dłonią po brodzie. Chyba czas się ogolić.

_Odprowadziłem spojrzeniem Eamesa do łazienki. Zamknął za sobą drzwi. Chociaż tyle dobrego. _

_ Nie lubiłem go. Po prostu go nie lubiłem. Był niechlujny i niewychowany. Najpierw mówił, potem myślał i nic nie planował z góry. Przeklinał i był złośliwy. Ale najbardziej nie lubiłem go za to, jak obnosił się ze swoją męskością. Twardy brutal, co? Rany, żyjemy w XXI wieku! Rycerzy i gladiatorów nikt już nie potrzebuje, ale Eames najwyraźniej tego nie wiedział. Nie wiedział też chyba, że mydło i woda nie gryzą. Drugi dzień był tak samo ubrany (nie mogę ścierpieć tych jego hawajskich koszul, ohydztwa!) i – co tu dużo mówić – śmierdział. Zapach jego potu był bardzo intensywny i wypełniał sobą cały pokój, nie pozwalając mi się skupić, ale Eames nic nie robił sobie z mokrych plam pod pachami i braku kąpieli. I do tego cały czas popijał coś alkoholowego. Założę się, że opróżnił już naszą lodóweczkę. _

_ À propos lodówki, zgłodniałem. Spojrzałem na stojący obok łóżka telefon i zamówiłem room service. Poluźniłem krawat i rozpiąłem jeden guzik pod szyją._

Odłożyłem golarkę i spojrzałem na siebie w lustrze. Przystojniacha ze mnie, nie ma co. Prawdziwy facet, nie jakiś słodziak z niedoborem testosteronu.

Ciekawe, czy Arthur się goli? Pewnie nie ma czego, zniewieściały gołowąs.

Kiedy wróciłem do pokoju, mój towarzysz siedział odwrócony plecami, a na stoliku przed nim stała taca z tostami i croissantami. Zbliżyłem się powoli i zaglądnąłem mu przez ramię. Zaczytany w swoich papierach, chrupał grzankę posmarowaną grubą warstwą marmolady. Pachniało truskawkami.

- Masz coś dla mnie? – zapytałem tuż obok jego ucha.

Aż podskoczył zaskoczony; chyba go przestraszyłem. Tost wypadł mu z ręki i zsunął mu się po piersi, gdzie zostawił czerwony, rozmazany odcisk, co znaczyło, że został posmarowany z dobrej strony, i spadł na udo mężczyzny i częściowo na otwartą stronę wydruku. Arthur zerwał się na równe nogi.

- Do licha! – krzyknął, rzucając grzankę na tacę.

- "Do licha"? – zapytałem ze śmiechem. – Aleś przeklął, chłopaczku. Aż uszy mi zwiędły!

- Odwal się ode mnie! – Dźgnął mnie palcem w pierś i zniknął w łazience.

Spojrzałem na porzucony tost i niewiele myśląc, odgryzłem kawałek. Oblizywałem słodkie palce, kiedy Arthuro wrócił. Nie miał krawata. Najwyraźniej próbował zmyć marmoladę wodą, bo koszula na jego piersi była przemoczona i w kompletnym nieładzie, a materiał mimo starań Pana Porządnego zaróżowiony plamą w kształcie grzanki.

- Miss mokrego podkoszulka – podsumowałem, sięgając po słoiczek z marmoladą.

- Dobrze, że mam ubranie na zmianę – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do mnie.

Przez chwilę łaził w tę i we w tę po pokoju; czekałem na jego wybuch z rozbawieniem, ale ów nie nadszedł. Arthur wziął głęboki oddech i usiadł w fotelu. Posmarowałem tost marmoladą i wyciągnąłem w jego stronę. Zignorował grzankę i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.

- O co ci chodzi? – zapytał.

- Mnie? – Niewinnie wskazałem tostem na siebie.

I wtedy nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, podbił moją rękę i kawałek chleba poleciał prosto między moje nogi. Warstewka marmolady przyozdobiła moje krocze w spodniach koloru khaki. Pięknie. Ja nie miałem ubrania na zmianę.

_Znowu wziąłem głęboki oddech i patrzyłem, jak Eames z niedowierzaniem odkleja grzankę od swoich bojówek. _

_- Ależ cicha woda z ciebie, mój drogi Arthurze. _

_Trzymał tost w dłoni, żeby w następnej sekundzie cisnąć go we mnie. Uchyliłem się. Ledwo zdążyłem zauważyć, że przykleił się do ekranu telewizora, kiedy Eames znalazł się tuż obok. Myślałem, że mnie uderzy, ale jego dłonie przesunęły się tylko po mojej twarzy i włosach, zostawiając na nich lepkie maźnięcia. Właśnie zostałem wysmarowany marmoladą. Cudnie. _

_Przetarłem oko; miałem posklejane rzęsy. _

_A Eames się śmiał tym swoim tubalnym, dźwięcznym śmiechem._

_- Jesteśmy kwita? – zapytał po chwili rozbawiony._

_- Nie jesteśmy! – wrzasnąłem i chwyciłem z tacy słoiczek miodu. Natarłem na Eamesa, który najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się po mnie podobnej reakcji, i przewróciłem go na łóżko. Usiadłem mu na biodrach okrakiem i odkręciłem miód. A potem rozlałem gęstą maź po jego twarzy i owłosionej piersi w rozchełstanej koszuli. _

_Chwycił mnie za nadgarstki. Dość mocno. Upuściłem pusty słoiczek, który spadł z łóżka i potoczył się po podłodze. Na pewno się do niej przyklei. Chciałem wstać i podnieść go zanim to się stanie, ale Eames mnie nie puszczał. _

_- Całkiem przyjemnie – zamruczał pode mną nadal rozbawiony; jego twarz znaczyły lśniące szlaczki miodu. – Jesteś leciutki jak piórko. Nie musisz jeszcze wstawać, mój drogi Arthurze._

_- Daruj sobie tego „drogiego" – syknąłem, próbując się wyszarpnąć z jego uścisku. _

_Nagle Eames podniósł się jednym szybkim ruchem i znalazłem się pod nim. Trzymał moje ręce i przyciskał mnie swoim ciężkim, twardym ciałem do łóżka. _

_- I co teraz? – zamruczał. – No? _

_Jego twarz kołysała się tuż nad moją. Lepka kropelka spadła z czubka jego brody na mój policzek. Wysunął język i zlizał ją bezczelnie jego ruchliwym koniuszkiem. Twarde wargi dotknęły mojej skóry. Scałował marmoladę z mojego czoła, a potem przesunął językiem po moim nosie. Cały czas się uśmiechał. _

_Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy puścił moje ręce i ujął mnie pod brodę dużą dłonią. Wbił się w moje usta, rozchylając je językiem o smaku truskawek. Jednocześnie drugą ręką ścisnął mnie przez spodnie; nie było mowy, żeby nie poczuł pod palcami mojej erekcji. Całował mnie zachłannie i mocno. Mój mózg nie pracował tak, jak powinien. Kręciło mi się w głowie. Miód przykleił jego policzek do mojego. Nozdrza miałem pełne intensywnego zapachu jego potu. _

Arthur był taki bierny i sprawiał wrażenie tak bezbronnego, że tylko zachęcił mnie do dalszego działania. Jego usta były niemal tak miękkie jak kobiece, ale tam, na dole był twardy jak kamień. Doskonale czułem kanciastość jego chudego, smukłego ciała przez materiał spodni do garnituru i przez wilgotną koszulę, które miał na sobie. Ulokowałem się nad nim i zacząłem rozpinać guziki, jeden po drugim. Biały materiał przykleił się do jego skóry i sterczących sutków. Rozchyliłem rozpiętą już koszulę i przylgnąłem ustami do jego torsu. Nie było na nim śladu włosków. Jego palce zacisnęły się na moim ramieniu na wysokości tatuażu. Drugą dłoń przesunął tuż pode mną na swoje krocze. Zabrałem ją stamtąd, wplatając moją rękę w jego i przycisnąłem do prześcieradła.

Podobało mi się to, jak ciemne, kręcone włoski łonowe wystawały zza paska jego spodni. Podobało mi się, jak sutki różowiły się nad tle jego bladej klatki piersiowej. Podobało mi się, że ma tak seksownie przymknięte oczy, których długie rzęsy rzucają cień na umorusane marmoladą policzki. Podobało mi się, jak jęczy z rozkoszy pod dotykiem i ciężarem mojego ciała.

Rozpiąłem spodnie i zerwałem je z niego razem z bielizną od Calvina Kleina. Miałem wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduję. Podniosłem się, żeby ściągnąć ubranie i sięgnąłem po leżący na stoliku nocnym Arthura krem nivea. Użyłem go, sprawdzając, czy mój towarzysz jest wystarczająco rozluźniony. Był ciasny, więc pewnie nieco zaboli go to, co zamierzałem zrobić. Ulokowałem się na nim i pomagając sobie rękę, wszedłem w niego.

Na kilka sekund wstrzymał oddech. Nie pozwoliłem, żeby jego umysł zbyt długo skupiał się na bólu i ująłem w dłoń jego członek. Jęknął, a w kąciku jego ust zalśniła kropelka śliny. Jedną ręką trzymał mnie za włosy, drugą zacisnął na moim ramieniu. Ująłem jego kark i zacząłem się poruszać, jednocześnie robiąc mu dobrze dłonią, w której nieźle się mieścił.

Doszedł pierwszy i trysnął na moje palce. Kilkanaście sekund później i ja skończyłem. Osunąłem się na niego; obaj dyszeliśmy jak po porządnym biegu. Nasze ciała kleiły się do siebie. Pachniało głównie mną, miodem i truskawkami, ale mój nos drażnił też zapach Arthura. Słodki i kwaśny jednocześnie, całkiem przyjemny.

_Eames był ciężki; jego umięśniony brzuch kleił się do mojego. Miałem wrażenie, że wypełnia mnie całego i jest też wszędzie wokół mnie. Nie wiem, ile moje serce wracało do swojego normalnego rytmu, ale kiedy niemal zupełnie się uspokoiło, Eames podniósł się ze mnie, żeby zniknąć w łazience. Leżałem, wpatrując się w sufit, aż usłyszałem dźwięk prysznica. _

_Poczekałem, aż zwolni łazienkę i też wziąłem prysznic. Długi i gorący. _

_Kiedy wróciłem do pokoju w identycznym hotelowym szlafroku, jak miał mój towarzysz, Eames siedział na środku mojego łóżka (wcześniej „użytkowaliśmy" jego posłanie) i chrupał tosta jakby nigdy nic. Spojrzałem na telewizor: był czysty, więc mogłem się tylko domyślić, co się stało ze wcześniej latającą grzanką. _

_- Croissanta? – zapytał Eames grzecznie, kiedy usiadłem w fotelu. _

_Spojrzałem na niego nieufnie, ale faktycznie podawał mi rogalik. Wziąłem go._

_- Dziękuję._

_- „Dziękuję", grzeczny jak zawsze – zadrwił Eames. – Ale tym razem ma marmoladę na lewej skroni._

_Dotknąłem poślinionymi palcami wspomniane miejsce i potarłem skórę. _

_- Już? – zapytałem._

_- Nie, jeszcze._

_Znowu zrobiłem to samo i znowu zapytałem Eamesa o efekty._

_- Nadal brudny. Jak małe dziecko._

_I kiedy za trzecim razem miałem zapytać, czy nadal mam marmoladę na twarzy, zdałem sobie sprawę, że Eames po prostu się ze mną drażni. Wstałem i poszedłem do łazienki. Oczywiście byłem czysty._

_- Nie znoszę cię – syknąłem, wróciwszy do pokoju._

_- I vice versa, mój drogi Arthurze. _

_Prychnąłem w odpowiedzi. Eames roześmiał się. _

_Lubiłem ten jego śmiech. A resztę może polubię za jakiś czas. Może. _

*blush* KONIEC *blush*


End file.
